I Think I'm Falling For you
by Jami-sunshine
Summary: I hate this place I thought as I looked at the bruise under my eye that I just got from my feaster mom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (APOV)

I hate this place I thought as I looked at the bruise under my eye that I just got from my feaster mom. She thinks I'm crazy but a lot of people do because I can see dead people. I have to get ready for work so I get to cover up the bruise and acted like I'm happy.

I was standing behind the counter. When a big muscular guy came in and came around the counter to clock-in he turned and smiled at me. On his name tag it said "Emmett." So I smiled back. Then a little pixy looking little girl came over to him.

"Emmett please." She wined

"Alice no." He said

My head shot up and I looked at her more. Yep that that was exsactly who I thought it was it was my twin sister Alice (or Mary).

"Mary Alice Brandon." I said

She looked over at me and was shocked.

"Andrea Lea Brandon." She screamed

I walked over to her and gave her a hug then Emmett looked us.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked

"This is my twin sister Andrea." She said

"Annie you know that Mary." I said

Alice smiled then leaved. Later that day I was in the back helping Emmett so the dishes and he spread my face with water. When I looked up his eyes where really big.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked

I realized that all my make up came off.

"Andrea get your ass up here." my feaster mom said

I turned from Emmett and put my eyes on the grounded and walked away.

Hey guys this is Jami I'm new at this so please review so I know that people will like it.

Please, please, please, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(EPOV)

After Annie leaved I went home. When I got there I went and found Alice. She was sating on Ed's lap watching TV.

"Alice I think your sister is getting abused." I said

"What, what make you think that?" She asked

I told her the whole story.

"No, no, no." she said

Then She ran up the stairs to talk to Carlisle.

Chapter 3

(ALPOV)

When I got to Carlisle study I knock on the door.

"come in." he said

I walked in I told him the whole story.

"can you go get her out of the?" I asked

"shore I will go get her right know." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

(APOV)

I was sitting on my bed when I heard.

"Andrea get down here right now." My foster mom yelled

She sounded so happy. Great I'm moving again. When I got down there. There was a man with blond hair and blue eyes with a friendly smile on his face.

"this is Carlisle Cullen he is adopting you." she said

I ran up stairs and packed all the stuff I had (which all fit into one bag).

(skip to being at the house).

When we got to the house it was a beautiful white house.

"Esme designed it." Carlisle told me

"Its beautiful ." I said

"Thank you" someone said

I turned and there a beautiful lady on the front porch. She had long brown hair and green eyes. When I was on the porch she gave me a hug and pulled my hood off my head to look at my face. She touched the bruise under my eye and shock her head. Then she took my hand and walked we inside.

"Annie, Annie, Annie." someone said

This person gave me a hug from behind. I turned and there was Alice and there was a guy behind her. He had dark brown-red hair and green eyes.

"Alice." I said

So we hugged some more then Esme took me to my new room. When we got in there, there was posters all over the walls. I turned and gave her a funny look.

"we don't have any open rooms so you will share a room with Jasper but he only stays here if his parents kick him out which is normally every other day. The boy needs some help. He doesn't talk much so don't be offended if he doesn't talk to you." she said

"ok." I said

After I put my stuff up in the room I was sitting on the big bed when there was a knock on the door.

"come in." I said

The door came open and there was Emmett.

"mom said to tell you diner is done." He said

"ok." I said

I got off the bed and walked down the stairs. I was walking with my head down and I walked right into someone,

"Sorry I didn't mean…." I didn't finsh because I looked up at the guy infrount of me he was beautiful he had blond hair that curld and light blue eyes that lead down to his soul. He seemwd lost in my eyes like I was in his then we heard

"Are you two coming?" Emmett said laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said

The boy just smiled and pointed to the kitchen door. I walked in and sat down in one of the he sit down next to me and lead over

"I'm Jasper, Its ok about earlier." He said

"I'm Annie." I said

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at us. Jasper just smiled and went back to eating. I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"Yes that's right Jazz talk to her." someone said

I looked over and there was a little girl next to him. She was a ghost. No, no not again. She looked right at me

"You can see me?" she asked

I just shock my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

(JPOV)

Annie she was the most beautiful girl I have every seen. I talked to her and it shocked everyone in the room. But as diner went on she looked over at me like she heard something then her eyes got really big then she shock her head.

After diner I walked up to my room. Esme had told me that I was sharing my room with her. I opened the door and everything was still the same. She hadn't moved anything. But she had been on the bed.

"I didn't want to move stuff I liked the room." she said

I turned around and there she was smiling at me. I just nodded my head. She walked over to the dreaser where all her stuff was at. She pulled out pj's bottoms and a tank-top.

"where is the bath room." she asked

I pointed to the other door and she walked in there.

When she came out I saw more bruises but these where worse then the ones on her face. She walked over to the full few mirror on the closet door.

"How did you get all the burises?" I asked

She turned to me the smile was gone it looked like she was about to cry.

"My foster mom beat me when I didn't do what she wanted." he said

She was crying by the time she finshed telling me about it. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arm.

"Did you know that there's a little girl that fallows you." she said

I pulled away and looked down at her. She looked so cute with her and over her mouth. It was like she said something she didn't mean to.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I can see dead people, its like they want the person they are falling to move on." she said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(JPOV)

Annie she was the most beautiful girl I have every seen. I talked to her and it shocked everyone in the room. But as diner went on she looked over at me like she heard something then her eyes got really big then she shock her head.

After diner I walked up to my room. Esme had told me that I was sharing my room with her. I opened the door and everything was still the same. She hadn't moved anything. But she had been on the bed.

"I didn't want to move stuff I liked the room." she said

I turned around and there she was smiling at me. I just nodded my head. She walked over to the dreaser where all her stuff was at. She pulled out pj's bottoms and a tank-top.

"where is the bath room." she asked

I pointed to the other door and she walked in there.

When she came out I saw more bruises but these where worse then the ones on her face. She walked over to the full few mirror on the closet door.

"How did you get all the burises?" I asked

She turned to me the smile was gone it looked like she was about to cry.

"My foster mom beat me when I didn't do what she wanted." he said

She was crying by the time she finshed telling me about it. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arm.

"Did you know that there's a little girl that fallows you." she said

I pulled away and looked down at her. She looked so cute with her and over her mouth. It was like she said something she didn't mean to.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I can see dead people, its like they want the person they are falling to move on." she said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(APOV)

I was laing in bed how could I have let that come out. But he just smiled and told me it was ok. I looked over hat him. He was so peaceful when he was asleep.

I felt someone laing on me. So I looked up and there was the little girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled

I didn't know I woke Jasper up.

"I'm Haley, Jasper's little sister." she said

"sorry for yelling at you Haley, but why are you falling him?" I asked

"Because he blames himself for my death but it wasn't and I want to tell him that." she said

I felt a hand move down my back so I turned and Jasper was just looking at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm talking to your sister Haley." I said

He gave me the you are crazy look then got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"wait I can prove it to you." I said

He turned and looked at me. I looked at Haley and stuck my hand out when she took it. I knew she could take over my body. I didn't want him to think I'm crazy.

"Jazz." she said

He turned all the way and smiled.

"Haley." he said

"Jazz you need to stop blaming your self for my death I don't care if mom and dad think you did it, you didn't. Yes this girl may seem crazy but she is really nice and she has had a lot of problems with this gift she has. She makes you smile please don't lose her. Please, please." she said

He walked over to us and pulled us into his arms.

"ok Haley, now please let her go." he said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(JPOV)

After what just happened I believe her. After my sister leaved. I felt Annie go limp in my arms. I put her in the bed then lead down next to her. I felt her move closer into my side then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to her moving in my arms. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.

"good morning." she said

I smiled and yawnd

"Sorry about last night you think I'm crazy now." she said

She pulled out of my arms and walked away from me. I heard her start crying so I got up and walked over to where she was and hugged her.

"No, I think you smart, funny, and I would like to get to know you better." I said

So she climb back on the bed and stated telling her story. She had a hard live mine was better then hers. She cried so many times and I just held her till she was done.

She feel asleep on me after I told her my story. There was a soft knock on the door.

"come in." I whispered

"Is she ok?" Esme asked

"yeah, I think I like her." I said

"well that's good you deserved someone in your live just like she dose." Esme said

I looked down at Annie and smiled. Esme is right its time I moved on and put someone new in my life and this girl right here is going to that one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(APOV)

I woke up with no one in the room. I went and got close and put them on. I was out in the hallway when I saw Alice.

"Sis can I talk to you?" I asked

"yes." she said

She walked me to another door. The guy that is always with her went with us.

"without him please?" I asked

"yes, Edward so back down stairs." she said

When we where alone she pulled me in the room.

"What so you want to tell me?" she asked

"I think I'm falling for Jasper." I said

"OMG." she said

(skip to living room)

Walked into the living room with Alice right behind me smiling. I spotted Jasper and he was watching me as I moved over to him. I sit down next to him and he moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms

"Annie will you go out with me?" He asked

"yes." I said

"OMG, Annie." Alice said

I turned and she was right in front of me.

Jasper pulled me closer to him. As Alice tried to pull me away.

"so are we going to night?" I asked

"We can go anytime you want." he said

At that point Alice had me by the arm dragging me upstairs. When we go in her room Edward was asleep until Alice started yelling and jumping up and down. She was very excited about all of this.

"Hey babe calm down, trying to sleep here." Edward said

"What are you going to ware?" she asked

"I don't know." I said

I ended up in a pair of tight jeans and a tank top with black converse. I walked down the stairs and spotted Jasper. He looked fine in black jeans a little tight and a black shirt that was tight but lose. He looked good. His eyes got big when he saw me. He walked to the stairs and held out his hand for me to take.

When we got outside there was a big silver motorcycle. He got on and I toke in a deep breath and got in behind him.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Bowling first then I have a surprise for you." he said

(skip to after bowling)

When we got off the bike. He put his hand over my eyes. He pulled his hand away and we were on the beach and there was a blanket on the sand. He walked me over and sat down.

"It is so beautiful out here." I said

"Yeah but not compared to you." he said

I blushed and turned away. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head back so I was looking at him. He brushed his fingers over my check. I moved closer and his arms moved around me. His face moved closer our lips where a whisper apart.

"can I please?" He asked

I just nodded and his lips moved over mine. I felt a shock go through me as I moved my lips with his. When he pulled away he was out of breath. I smiled and put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. After about another hour he pulled me to my feet.

(skip to house)

He walked me to the door.

"are you staying tonight?" I asked

"If you want me to." he said

"please." I said

He opened the door and we both walked in. There was no one in there. So we walked up to the room and he stopped me by grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Annie I know this is going to fast but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes." I said

Then I lead over and kissed him. He pulled away.

"OMG" Alice yelled. We both walked into our room


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(JPOV)**_

_**She said yes. I was so happy as I looked down at her. She was so beautiful.**_

"_**Jazz." she mumbled**_

_**I looked down and she was still asleep. She was dreaming about me.**_

"_**Jazz I think I love you." she said**_

_**I looked down and kissed her forehead. Then went to sleep.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(APOV)**_

_**I woke up to Jasper kissing me.**_

"_**you should wake me up like that more often." I said**_

"_**Well its time to get up we have school today beauty." he said**_

_**I got up and moved to get close and walked into the bath room. I walked out and Japer was sating on the bed. He smiled and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.**_

"_**You are so beautiful." he said **_

"_**thanks babe." I said**_

_**I then grabbed my bag but he took it from me then grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs hand in hand.**_

_**(skipped to school)**_

_**When I got out of the car Jasper was leaning against his bike. He smiled when he saw me. As I walked tords him this blond girl came up to him.**_

"_**hey Jazz." she said**_

_**He Just nodded his head but his eyes were still on me. She fallowed his gaze and her eyes landed on me. When I got over to them.**_

"_**hi I'm Casey Jasper's girlfriend." she said**_

_**Before I could say anything.**_

"_**Casey I'm not your boyfriend I don't like you so go away." he said**_

_**He rapped his arms around my waist and walked me to the office.**_

"_**hi I'm Andrea Brandon-Cullen." I said**_

"_**its so nice to meet you. We don't and such nice girls here." she said**_

_**I looked down at the paper she gave me.**_

_**1**__**st**__** homeroom Mr. Hale**_

_**2**__**nd**__** math Mrs. Lee **_

_**3**__**rd**__** science Mrs. Mac**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4**__**th**__** English Mr. Love**_

_**5**__**th**__** History Mr. Lewis**_

_**6**__**th**__** Gym couch Smith**_

"_**hey, we have 1**__**st**__**, 2**__**nd**__** ,4**__**th**__**, and 6**__**th together." Jasper said**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

(JPOV)

As we walked into homeroom. Annie showed the teacher her schedule. Then she walked over and sat down right in front of me.

The teacher walked around giving a peace of paper. When he got to Annie he put the paper on her boobs and then moved on and through mine on the floor. Annie saw and gave him a dirty look and moved in front of me to pick it up in away so that I got to see her butt. She has a fine one at that. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

"Get a room that's not here." Alice said

Annie turned to her and stuck her tongue out.

"Annie will you see me after class." Mr. Hale said

"will you wait out side for me?" she asked

"yes." I said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

(APOV)

As I watched Jasper walk out I turned to the teacher. He smiled and moved around his desk tortes me. I backed up away form him and hit the wall. He was on me trying to get my close off.

"Jasper." I yelled

The last thing I remember was Jasper coming through the door.

I woke up in my room at home to someone snoring. I looked down. Jasper was in a chair next to the bed asleep.

There was a knock on the door.

"come in." I said

Carlisle walked in.

"How are you?" he asked

He looked down at Jasper.

"He has not leaved your side since we got you home." he said

I looked down at Jasper and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, bring him some for him too he will be up soon." I said

I moved my hand through Jaspers hair and his head moved as he looked up at me.

"Annie." he signed

I smiled as he moved from the chair to the bed.

"Annie, they put him in jell so you don't have to worry about him." he said

I moved closer and kissed him. Then Carlisle came in with food.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

We pulled away.

"No." I said

Carlisle put the food on the bed and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

(JPOV)

Two weeks later I was waiting down stairs for Annie this is our second date. I really excited I'm taking he back to the beach for a picnic.

I looked up to the sound of feet on the stairs I looked up and there she was.

She is do beautiful. She was in a pair of tight black jeans and a blue shirt that brought out her blue eyes. Herr hair was wavy. When she reached me. I pulled her in my arms.

"you are so beautiful." I said

"thanks." she said

There was the blush that I loved. It gave her a little color. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her eyes back to mine. Then I lend down and put my lips to hers. She moved arms around my neck to pull me closer to beeped the kiss. When I pulled away she was out of breath. She smiled at me.

(skip to the beach)

I lead over to the blanket and she sat down on it and I sat down next to her with my legs out. After we eat she moved closer to me. I felt her leg go around my waist as she moved on top of me. O looked into the most beautiful blue eyes ever as she moved her lips over mine. He hips moved with our lips. I was having a problem. When she pulled away she looked down her eyes got big.

"I think I can help you with that." she said

As she said this she was grinding more into me. I was so close then my phone went off. She stopped moving and pulled her lips away.

"what." I said trying to be mad but I was out of breath.

"don't what me." my mom said

"sorry." I said

"where are you?" she asked

"on a date." I said

"well we have something to discuses so get home." she said

"ok." I said

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked at Annie.

"I guess will have to finish this later my mom wants me home." I said

"that's ok." she said

I walked her up to the door and kissed her good night.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." she said

"me too. But I will be back." I said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

(APOV)

O my god is what I was thinking when I walked into the house. I can't believe I did that. I walked into our room and lead down and I feel asleep.

I woke up at 1 in the morning to someone moving me over on the bed. I turned and Jasper was there he pulled me into his arms and rested his head on my back and cried. After he was done he pulled away far anove so he could look me in the face.

"babe what happened?" I asked

"love my parents want to leave." he said

"no I joust found you. I love you, you cant leave." I said

He whipped the tears away and pulled me close to whispered,

"Love, I love you too and now I know I can't leave they can't make me I will live here." he said


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

(JPOV)

Its been about two weeks since my parents leaved. I was sating on the couch plying a game with Emmett. I was losing when someone sat down on my lap and toke the controller from me.

"Annie that's cheating." Emmett yelled

He was mad because he was losing now.

He got up and leaved. Annie moved to where she was straddling me. She moved back and forth once and I moaned. I grabbed her butt and brote her flush up against me and kissed her. I felt her tongue go into my mouth. Then I grabbed her hip and moved her on me. She moaned this time and I swallowed it.

"O god can you please do that in your room." Esme said

We pulled away. Annie was blushing so bad. But she looked so beautiful.

"sorry." I said out of breath

I stood up with Annie still rapped around me and walked up to our room. I lead her down on the bed and moved on her. She giggled and felt me grow harder. She moved he legs around my waist and moved up and down has her hands unbuttoned my shirt and through it on the floor. I moved my hands down her body as I moved to pull her shirt off. She pulled her lips from mine.

"I want you so bad right now." she said

I pulled her closer and removed her paints and then mine.

"o god." Alice said

I pulled the covers over me and Annie.

"What in the world are yall doing?" Alice asked

"trying to have some fun." Annie said

"maybe you shouldn't do that here." Alice said

"well maybe you should knock on the door before you walk in." Annie said

Then Alice walked out.

"o my god I'm going to kill the next person that interrupts us." Annie said

Then she moved over me and pulled my boxers off. I moved my hand over her hips and pulled her paints off then moved them up her back to pull off her bra. Then I moved to where I was on top and she opened her legs so I could push in and when I did she screamed but as I moved she moved with me then we both came and after that we went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(JPOV)

Its been about two weeks since my parents leaved. I was sating on the couch plying a game with Emmett. I was losing when someone sat down on my lap and toke the controller from me.

"Annie that's cheating." Emmett yelled

He was mad because he was losing now.

He got up and leaved. Annie moved to where she was straddling me. She moved back and forth once and I moaned. I grabbed her butt and brote her flush up against me and kissed her. I felt her tongue go into my mouth. Then I grabbed her hip and moved her on me. She moaned this time and I swallowed it.

"O god can you please do that in your room." Esme said

We pulled away. Annie was blushing so bad. But she looked so beautiful.

"sorry." I said out of breath

I stood up with Annie still rapped around me and walked up to our room. I lead her down on the bed and moved on her. She giggled and felt me grow harder. She moved he legs around my waist and moved up and down has her hands unbuttoned my shirt and through it on the floor. I moved my hands down her body as I moved to pull her shirt off. She pulled her lips from mine.

"I want you so bad right now." she said

I pulled her closer and removed her paints and then mine.

"o god." Alice said

I pulled the covers over me and Annie.

"What in the world are yall doing?" Alice asked

"trying to have some fun." Annie said

"maybe you shouldn't do that here." Alice said

"well maybe you should knock on the door before you walk in." Annie said

Then Alice walked out.

"o my god I'm going to kill the next person that interrupts us." Annie said

Then she moved over me and pulled my boxers off. I moved my hand over her hips and pulled her paints off then moved them up her back to pull off her bra. Then I moved to where I was on top and she opened her legs so I could push in and when I did she screamed but as I moved she moved with me then we both came and after that we went to sleep.


End file.
